In an electronic circuit board, a metallic busbar is mounted between the board in order to transmit and receive electric power or signals between the boards. As a method of connecting the busbar between the boards in this manner, JP 2010-35304 A discusses a surface-mount busbar in which an end of the busbar is soldered to a surface of the board. For mounting a plurality of busbars simultaneously, a plurality of busbars are integrated using an insulating resin or the like.